


Fondness

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hybrids, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is a rather demanding cat.





	Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Noctis is Ignis’ cat(ears/tail/behaviour)/human(body/sentience) hybrid here, like in [Plus Fur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504685/chapters/33510057).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s cold when he wakes up, even though he’s snuggled into one of Ignis’ too-long sweaters, and he made sure to doze off next to the tantalizing warmth of his human. But now Ignis is gone again, and the bed’s made around him. Noctis spends a moment just staring at the bedroom door, expecting Ignis to come back for him at any second. But the apartment remains peacefully still, and eventually, Noctis gets up to rectify that.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he wanders out into the hallway, tail flicking out his irritated energy in his wake. He finds Ignis sitting in the living room, seated on the sofa with a book in one hand and a steaming mug cradled in the other. Noctis hangs back and mutters, “Where’s Prom?”

Without looking up from his book, Ignis answers, “Gladio came by to take him for a walk.” 

Noctis’ ears twitch. “What about me?”

Ignis glances up to lift a brow. He counters easily, “You hate walks.”

Noctis _glares_. He’s not big on being led about the city—he’s a cat, not a _dog_ , and he doesn’t need a human entourage to do what he likes. What he likes is staying at home and sleeping. But he still likes _attention_ , and it bothers him to think of Prompto out being petted and played with while he’s utterly ignored. 

Ignis has already gone back to his book, but Noctis won’t let him off that easily. Storming over, Noctis clambers onto the couch, and he bulldozes his way right across Ignis’ lap, head-butting the book away. Ignis gives a withered sigh but doesn’t fight him—never does. For the most part, Ignis is a good human.

But all humans need constant training, and Noctis doesn’t let Ignis forget that. He sprawls stubbornly across Ignis’ thighs and stares up through his lashes, completely unforgiving. Evidently realizing he’s lost, Ignis shakes his head in resignation. He leans over Noctis to set his mug down on the coffee table, then drops that free hand into Noctis’ hair. 

Lifting the book over Noctis’ head, he still tries to read. He pets Noctis through it, running his long fingers back through Noctis’ bangs and stroking him just how he likes it. It doesn’t take long for Noctis to start purring, but when he realizes what he’s doing, he tries to rein that automatic response in. He can’t let Ignis off just like that.

He decides it’s not enough, and he sits up to brush Ignis’ book aside again, this time nuzzling into Ignis’ face. He lets his tail bat at Ignis’ legs while he licks at Ignis’ cheek and nips at Ignis’ jaw, whining when Ignis tries to turn away from him. Finally, Ignis sighs and asks, “What do you want from me?”

Noctis just grumbles. He shouldn’t have to explain. He wants _everything_. He wants Ignis to exist just to love him. He’s the king of their little castle, and his human should know that and dote on him accordingly. 

Maybe Ignis can read that in his eyes, because a soft smile tugs at Ignis’ lips. His free hand reaches under the shirt that Noctis is wearing—taken right out of Ignis’ drawers, even though Noctis has his own—and starts scratching at Noctis’ stomach. Belly rubs always melt Noctis. His defiance crumbles under that familiar touch, and he finds himself cuddling with Ignis again, licking at Ignis’ salty skin and squirming in Ignis’ grip.

At least it works. Ignis pauses only long enough to put the book next to the mug. That leaves both hands free for Noctis, and he puts them to use, pulling Noctis properly into his lap and petting Noctis _right._ Noctis lets himself purr as much as he likes, and Ignis, good human that he is, gives Noctis all the attention he deserves.


End file.
